Marc
by anne laure
Summary: Une journée en enfer pour Mary, Danny et Ed


**Lieu inconnue**

Ed se reveilla avec un mal de crane terrible, il regarda autour de lui et vit, gisant par terre, Danny et Mary. Il les appela pendant un bon moment avant que Mary commence a reprendre concience.

- Ou sommes nous ?

- Je ne sais pas Mary

- Danny, Danny ? reveille toi, supplia Mary

Mais Danny ne se reveillait toujours pas, alors Ed s'approcha d'eux et allongea Danny sur le dos, il vit du sang couler sur le côté droit de son visage, il lui donna plusieurs claques pour qu'il se reveille.

- Aie ! ma tête

- Ne bouge pas trop Danny, tu es blessé

- Ca va Mary ?

- oui, ca va Danny

- Que s'est il passé ? demanda Ed

- Quand j'ai voulu vous rejoindre, j'ai vu un groupe d'homme s'approcher de ta voiture Ed, ils vous ont frappés, alors j'ai couru, j'avais le dessus jusqu'au moment

ou d'autres personnes sont arrivés et ils m'ont assomés.

Tous se turent, quand des pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la cellule puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre 5 hommes qui entrérent, ils s'écartèrent de la porte pour laisser passer un homme un peu plus vieux qu'eux, Danny et Ed se regardèrent.

- Comment ? tu as été tué ? demanda Ed encore sous le choc

- Et bien comme tu vois, j'ai survécu, je t'ai toujours dit que j'avais plusieurs vies

- Que nous veux tu ? demanda a son tour Danny

- C'est simple, je veux me venger

- laisse là partir, elle n'a rien a voir la dedans, dit Ed

- Bien au contraire, ma femme m'a vu souffrir aprés l'explosion du bâtiment, et je veux qu'elle vous vois souffrir, enfin te vois souffrir, Danny

- laissez le, il a suivi mes ordres

- je veux me venger surtout de toi Ed, mais tu supporte la torture, mais voir quelqu'un que tu aimes comme un fils se faire torturé, là, je crois que tu ne le supportera pas, c'est

la meilleur torture pour toi, dit l'homme en rigolant

les 5 hommes s'approchérent de Danny mais ed se leva pour le défendre. un homme pointa son arme vers la tête de Mary et danny, affolé, hurla à Ed d'arréter. Les hommes attachérent les bras de danny au plafond avec des hommes et déchirèrent sa chemise, il se retrouva torse nue.

- Attachez les deux autres aux chaises, je ne veux pas qu'ils me dérange.

Ed et mary se retrouvèrent donc attachés, les pieds et mains liés sur une chaise pile devant le corps de Danny.

- Marc, ne fait pas ça, casse toi, on ne dira rien à la police, dit Ed qui voulait sauver son " fils"

- Tu rêves un peu trop Ed

Marc s'approcha du corps de Danny et lui envoya, grâce a des pinces, de l'électrécité dans tout le corps préalablements mouillés, Danny se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler mais la douleur s'étendait dans tout son être et c'est donc au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se mit à hurler, un hurlement à vous glacer le sang, Marc s'arréta quelques instants pour que danny reprenne son souffle et recommenca de plus belle, les décharges étaient de plus en plus forte, des brûlures se ofrmaient aux endroits où les pinces avaient été mises, Danny hurlait à la mort, il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps qui tremblaient sous les décharges, mais la douleur était trop forte pour lui, et il s'évanoui.

- Il est costaud, il a duré longtemps

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud Marc

- on ne parle pas comme ça, oublie pas une chose, tu n'es pas en position pour m'insulter

- laissez le, je vous en suppli, dit Mary en pleure

Marc s'approcha, la regarda, essuya ces larmes avec un mouchoir.

- Tu ressembles un peu à ma femme

- Vous croyez que votre femme va être heureuse si elle vous perd encore une fois

- Ma femme est morte de chagrin, elle ne supportait plus mes cris de souffrance

- je suis désolé

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous fera du mal

Puis ils quittérent la salle aprés avoir détaché Danny et les deux autres otages. Ed et Mary se ruérent sur Danny pour voir comment il allait, les brûlures sur ton torse saignaient, il était en sueur.

- Danny ? Danny ? s'il te plait répond, supplia Mary en larme

- ...

- Allez Danny, reviens parmi nous, dit Ed

- Ma...Mary

- oui Danny, on est là

Danny ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, et vit agenouillé prés de lui,deux êtres chères. Il essaya de se lever mais son corps entier ne répondait plus.

- Non, ne bouge pas

- Comment on va faire pour se casser d'ici ? demanda Danny

- Pour te dire la vérité Danny, je ne sais pas, je suis désolé fiston

Des pas résonnairent dans le couloir, Mary serra la main de Danny comme pour être collé à lui, elle ne veut pas qu'il le torture à nouveaux, les pas se font de plus en plus rapprochés.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, dit Mary

- Danny, si je trouve un moyen croit tu que tu pourras malgré tout marcher ?

- Si je n'y arrive pas, sauve Mary, j'en t'en supplie

- Non danny on ne partira pas sans toi, dit mary en pleurant

La porte s'ouvrit sur les gardes armés qui, de nouveaux attachèrent les prisonniers comme avant, Marc entra aprés, regarda Mary, Ed et se tourna vers Danny.

- je vais changer de jeux avec toi, Danny, ce n'est pas amusant de toujours faire la même chose

- ce qui est le plus ennuyant c'est de voir ta tête

Un garde allait le frapper mais marc lui fit " non " de la tête, il tourna autour de Danny et comme sortit de nulle part, il planta un couteau dans l'avant bras du prisonnier qui n'hurla pas pour Mary, du sang coulait de la plaie, son bras lui faisait déja mal mais là, la douleur est insoupsonnable

- Tu crois pouvoir tenir longtemps avant de te mettre à hurler ?

- Tu vois... la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je n'aurais jamais laisser la femme que j'aime m'entendre hurler à la mort

- Tu crois que ca me faisait plaisir de la voir pleurer ? dit Marc en hurlant

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas empécher de te voir ?

- ...

- ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu as mal tourner, mais il te faut des coupables, regarde toi dans une glace

C'en fut trop pour Marc qui planta de nouveaux son couteau dans le corps de Danny mais au niveau de la jambe gauche cette fois, Danny serra des dents pour ne pas hurler, il avait vraiment mal mais il ne devait pleurer ou hurler, il avait supporter beaucoup de choses en Irak, alors ce type ne devait pas le détruire, il se répéta sans cesse dans sa tête " je suis un militaire, je suis un militaire ..." , pendant que Marc détruisait son coprs en appuyant sur ses blessures, en le frappant au côtes avec une barre de fer ou avec ses poings.

Danny ne bougeait pas, son esprit était loin, il se voyait au Montécito avec Mary et tous ses amis. Il entendait une voix, une voix douce, une voix qu'il aime, il entend aussi une autre voix, celle de son pére spirituel.

Le retour à la réalité fut trés dur, Danny ressentit toutes les blessures de son corps, ses yeux se mirent a pleurer sans qu'il ne puisse les arréter. Mary le berca tendrement pendant que Ed faisait le tour de la cellule pour trouver une sortit.

Ed frappa, alors, sur presque toutes les pierres qui composaient le mur, quand soudain, le bruit lui parut différent sur une des pierres, il se mit a sourire. Il gratta pour enlever ce qui entourait les pierres et petit à petit un trou se forma.

- On va pouvoir partir d'ici, dit Mary avec antousiasme

- je vais d'abord voir ou ca nous méne et je reviendrait pour vous chercher, dit Ed en se fofillant dans le trou.

Le tunnel devenait de plus en plus large, au bout d'un petit moment, il vit de la lumière, pas une lumière artificielle mais la lumière du soleil, il alla jusqu'au bout et reconnu l'endroit, c'était une ancienne base militaire qui avait été construite dans la roche. Il fit demi tour espérant que personnes ne soient entrer dans la cellule. Il retourna enfin dans la cellule, et souffla en ne voyant que ses amis. Il fit aussitot signe à Mary d'entrer dans le trou d'un regard qui disait tout.

Danny essaya de se lever mais tomba aussitôt alors Ed l'aida a entrer dans le trou, il passa en dernier pour pouvoir pousser Danny, ce dernier trouva l'énergie suffisante pour se dépécher de sortir de cet enfer. Mary l'aida a sortir du trou mais il tomba comme même par terre. Ed passa le bras de Danny sur ses épaules en faisant attention à sa blessure et Mary fit de même avec l'autre bras, ils avancèrent dans le désert sans voir personne, la nuit allait tomber, Danny était épuisé mais il fallait qu'ils continuent car il n'y avait aucun moyen de se cacher.

La nuit était depuis depuis un bon moment quand Danny, épuisé, s'écroula par terre.

- je n'en peux plus

- Danny, s'il te plait mon chéri, lève toi, on arrive bientôt, on voit les lumières

- Allez Danny, tu pourras te reposer bientôt

Danny se fit soulever par Ed, ils reprirent la même position, et marchèrent de nouveaux, ils allaient arriver derrière le montécito, quand ils virent l'entrée des livraisons, ils sourièrent, ils montèrent les marches une par une, mais Danny s'écroula et ne se releva pas.

- Danny ? Danny ?

- Mary va appeler Mike, il faut qu'il appelle un médecin et qu'i vienne m'aider pour emmener Danny dans une chambre

- Mais il faut l'emmener à l'hopital

- Ca serait trop dangereux

- Ok, j'y vais

Ed regarda Danny, ce dernier était brulant, les blessures ne lui avaient pas fait perdre beaucoup de sang heureusement mais elle s'infectait. Quand il vit Mike arriver avec Mary, il fut soulager, il se leva et avec l'aide de Mike, ils portèrent Danny jusqu'a une chambre, dés qu'ils déposèrent Danny sur le lit, le médecin arriva, il fit signe de partir mais Ed resta comme même. Il aida le medecin a enlever le pantalon de Danny, le mdecin lui installa une perfusion pour faire baisser la fièvre puis il soigna la blessure au bras ainsi qu'a la jambe avant de recoudre les plaies. Il lui banda les côtes. Et partit.

Ed mit des draps sur Danny, Mike et Mary entrérent dans la chambre, mary s'installa sur le lit, Ed prit le canapé et Mike le fauteuil. Tout le monde s'était endormis quand Danny commenca à reprendre connaissance, Mary fut la première reveillé en sentant le lit bouger, elle reveilla les autres.

Danny ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, il essaya de se relever un peu mais comprit son erreur, il serra des dents sous la douleur.

- Danny, ca va ? demanda Mary

- Ca va mieux

- On peut pas vous laissez tranquille, vous tombez toujours dans des galères, dit Mike

- Et Marc ? s'inquiéta Danny

- ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça, il devait sans doute demander une rancon au montécito mais puisqu'on s'est enfuit, il n'a pas pu et ses acolytes n'ont pas appréciés, ils se sont bagarrés, il y a eu une balle qui a attérit dans un bidon d'essence et ca a exploser, dit Ed

- Tu es sur qu'il est mort ?

- oui j'en suis sur Danny, repose toi maintenant, plus vite tu récupérera plus vite tu reprendra ton poste.

Mike et Ed sortirent de la chambre, Mary s'allongea prés de Danny et ils finirent ensemble leur nuit.

FIN


End file.
